


Cuarenta por cabeza

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Español | Spanish, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese National Team, M/M, Olympics, Teen Crush, Training Camp, UshiSakuWeek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Desde su pubertad, Sakusa siempre soñó con compartir habitación con Wakatoshi. Sin embargo, nunca se dio esa oportunidad. Hasta que ambos entraron en el equipo nacional. ¿Conseguirá Sakusa al fin su ansiado objetivo? [UshiSakuweek2020, Comedia, #Roommates, #Training camp, Spoilers final del manga]
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Cuarenta por cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la UshiSakuWeek2020 con el tema Día 2: Roommates Día 3: Training Camp  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo no gano nada haciendo esto, pero este fic es mío, así que está prohibido copiarlo, repostearlo o adaptarlo.

Cualquiera diría que eran hombres hechos y derechos, la élite del deporte japonés, porque si de ellos dependía proyectar una buena imagen de su país, mejor que les expulsaran del equipo nacional o, directamente, les quitaran la nacionalidad.

Y todo después de aquel incidente antes de las Olimpiadas, cuando no tenían tiempo material para reaccionar y hacer cambios en el equipo. No les quedaba más remedio que apechugar con la alineación que tenían porque en el fondo eran buenos, aunque el que fueran unos niñatos inmaduros no se lo quitaba nadie.

Todo comenzó el primer día de concentración ante una serie de partidos amistosos en los que la plantilla debía ir estableciendo su cohesión como equipo. Algunos de ellos ya habían jugado juntos en algún momento de sus vidas, y otros lo habían hecho en otros encuentros dispersos por el mundo para facilitar la integración de jugadores que no pertenecían a la liga japonesa. Por tanto, aquella era la primera vez real en la que coincidía la totalidad del equipo titular.

Y como en una excursión de viaje de fin de curso de secundaria, se armó la gorda por culpa de cómo ocupar las habitaciones. Unos tiarrones de unos veinticinco años y metro noventa, años arriba, centímetros abajo. La élite del deporte japonés. Sí, esos mismos.

Mientras terminaban de cenar tranquilamente en el comedor del hotel, después de un día intenso de entrenamiento, apareció de repente la manzana de la discordia en forma de pregunta inocente.

Sakusa llevaba desde su pubertad esperando ese momento.

Desde aquel día en que se cruzaron en el baño y vio a aquel niño tan perfecto que cumplía todos sus estándares y expectativas, ¡que incluso usaba un pañuelito de tela y lo doblaba con la parte húmeda hacia dentro! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Ningún Tinder jamás inventado sería capaz de encontrar un match más perfecto que ese! Desde entonces siempre soñó con compartir habitación con Wakatoshi.

En aquellos tiempos solo aspiraba a tenerlo cerca y saber más de sus secretos. Wakatoshi era un niño extremadamente serio, riguroso y callado que incluso sorprendía a alguien también serio, riguroso y callado como lo era Kiyoomi. Él estaba acostumbrado a las payasadas de los chicos de su edad y encontrar a Wakatoshi, tan similar a él, le hacía sentir un poco menos bicho raro y, en cierta manera, como haber encontrado especímenes de su misma especie que creía inexistentes.

Sentía admiración y curiosidad. Quería tenerle solo para él en una habitación donde poder hacerle preguntas toda la noche, y también ver qué tipo de pijama usaba, de qué lado de la cama dormía y si le gustaba el dentífrico de fresa o de menta. ¡Habría sido tan feliz de haber podido compartir solo una noche! Pero no pudo ser, teniendo que conformarse con las breves conversaciones arañadas aquí y allá cuando la oportunidad se las brindaba.

Luego llegó la adolescencia, y Sakusa seguía soñando con que coincidieran en alguno de los campamentos a los que eran regularmente convocados. A pesar de estrechar lazos de amistad a lo largo de esos años, nunca compartieron habitación porque había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre Sakusa y Komori que parecía más sólido que un Juramento Inquebrantable. A veces lo agradecía, porque las aspiraciones que tenía cuando era un jovencito imberbe habían dejado de ser tan inocentes.

 _Es mejor así, Kiyoomi. No se debe echar más leña al fuego._ Se trataba de convencer.

Sí, era mejor así.

Más tarde, todo aquello quedó en un segundo plano, casi olvidado. Ambos jugaban en equipos diferentes. Ya no habían campamentos juveniles ni hormonas revolucionadas. Era hora de olvidarlo.

Y de pronto apareció de nuevo la posibilidad cuando ya lo había dado todo por perdido. El equipo nacional. Las Olimpiadas… Aquello que quedó enterrado, no en un segundo plano, sino bajo tierra cerca del magma del núcleo terrestre, surgió a la superficie con más fuerza y rapidez que nunca.

–¿Sabíais que en la Villa Olímpica dan condones gratis? No una tira de esas que vienen tres para los vírgenes por si la cagan al ponerse el primero que al menos tengan uno de repuesto por si quieren repetir. No, un montón de condones gratis. ¡En los juegos de Río se repartieron miles! –había comentado Hoshiumi, casual, para sacar conversación en la primera cena que compartían todos juntos.

Cómo no, Sakusa lo estaba juzgando mientras hablaba, escandaloso, de ese tema tan poco apropiado. ¿Tan difícil era hablar del tiempo o cosas no polémicas con las que amenizar una velada con desconocidos? Porque allí la mayoría eran desconocidos. Por mucho que Hoshiumi hubiera compartido equipo con Wakatoshi y Kageyama, dudaba que hablaran de esos temas. Así que lo que estaba tratando era llamar la atención.

–¿Para qué los querrás tú? Como si fueras a oler uno siquiera –rio Atsumu, también escandaloso y provocador, pero que, a pesar de todo, a Sakusa le produjo cierto regocijo interno.

Sakusa continuó comiendo como si no estuviese ni prestando atención a lo que ocurría. Atsumu estaba bien entrenado, y si mordía por él, eso que le ahorraba. Así que mordiera todo lo que quisiese. Mientras esos dos discutían sobre expectativas poco realistas como cual de ellos sería capaz de gastar el mayor número de preservativos; Hakuba trataba de contener a Hoshiumi antes de que echara espuma por la boca, Hinata creía recordar la noticia y buscaba en internet el número de preservativos repartidos y Bokuto esperaba impaciente más detalles de lo ocurrido; Sakusa retomaba su monólogo interior acerca de su olvidado amor adolescente por Ushijima.

Seguía tan serio y responsable como lo recordaba. No lo veía en persona desde que Ushijima se marchó a Europa y, a pesar de la distancia y la diferencia horaria, había intentado mantener viva esa amistad. Era su culpa que se hubiera suscrito a un canal que retransmitía la liga polaca para así tener algo que comentar con él cuando terminaba sus partidos.

Si eso no era amor…

Y ahora tenía allí un montón de buitres acechando el momento en el que hacerse con el botín. A él no le engañaban, y menos ese Hoshiumi… Queriendo llamar la atención de su Wakatoshi… Nunca le había dado buena espina desde que jugaban juntos en los Adlers y le copió el uso de su camiseta técnica. Cuando lo vio saltar en aquel primer partido contra los Jackals y lo vio con la camiseta negra fue como una bofetada de celos. Peor que una infidelidad. Se había llevado la mano a su abdomen inconscientemente para palpar la tela pegada a su cuerpo y sentirse traicionado. Aquello había sido uno de los secretos compartidos en sus primeros años, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¡Con ese! Desde que Wakatoshi le comentó que esa camiseta servía evitar la incomodidad de la transpiración mientras se hacía ejercicio, se había apropiado del consejo como si fuese una noticia caída del cielo. No podía haber nada más ideal que un consejo dado por Wakatoshi para evitar el sudor. Magnífico.

Todas las señales se le agolpaban imaginarias a su alrededor, parpadeando con luces de neón para que al fin se diera cuenta de lo que significaban. Wakatoshi era el hombre ideal, su media naranja, alma gemela, match perfecto. Si la vida había querido darles aquella oportunidad de reencontrarse a las puertas de un evento en el que repartían condones gratis. ¿Quién era él para ir en contra del destino? Trató de enterrar sus sentimientos pensando que había algo mal en él, que no era normal pensar aquellas cosas sobre su amigo y a las primeras de cambio ¡boom! Habían vuelto a saltar con toda la fuerza contenida como una presa incapaz de contener el agua por más tiempo.

El sentimiento había vuelto pero a lo grande.

 _Trata de no juntar condones y Wakatoshi en la misma frase, Kiyoomi._ Se reprendía, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en la dirección correcta.

Pero la conversación a su alrededor, de la que tan solo le llegaban retazos, no ayudaba. Las voces cada vez eran más altas. Él trataba de masticar la comida y mirar el plato perdido en cómo evitar que le arrebatasen lo que, claramente, era suyo. Creía que habían empezado a cruzar trozos de cosas volando delante de él. “¿Cuarenta? ¿Cómo van a ser cuarenta? ¡Anda ya!” _Es posible que aún no se te haya adelantado nadie. Todavía hay posibilidades._ “Si somos dos en la habitación, ¡podríamos inflar 80 en total y hacer la fiesta de los globos!” “¿Por qué me suena a algo que haríais Kuroo y tú?” “Kuroo los dejaría ir por la ventana” “¡Eso también sería genial!” “¿Alguien más con una sola neurona aquí?” “¡Déjame! No me tapes la boca que yo gasto los cuarenta como que me llamo Ho-fpbfbp” “Pero cuarenta son una pasada, ¿seguro que eran tantos? ¿tanto desmadre hubo?” “Si crees que te van a sobrar, dámelos a mí.” “No sé, ellos estuvieron, pregúntales.”

–Kageyama, ¿es cierto que os dieron 40 condones por persona? –preguntó Komori, consiguiendo así una increíble paz general actuando como portavoz de las dudas de la mayoría de los presentes.

Sakusa alzó la cabeza con más rapidez que el propio Kageyama y se sumó al expectante grupo.

El chico, que comía tranquilamente sin meterse con nadie, tuvo que golpearse el pecho para que la comida le bajara y beber algo de agua antes de morir asfixiado.

Sakusa, de nuevo, se regocijaba internamente. Kageyama era otro que no le caía bien.

–No tengo ni idea. No recuerdo que me dieran nada de eso –contestó Kageyama y a continuación se generó un murmullo en la mesa.

No había por qué desconfiar de la palabra de Kageyama, era un chico desagradablemente sincero. Si decía que a él no le dieron condones, debía ser cierto, por mucho que echara por tierra las esperanzas de los demás comensales. Las miradas se trasladaron de inmediato a Ushijima, sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta. Este no tardó en responder, habiendo sido alertado por la intervención de su ex compañero de equipo.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakusa cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa y comenzó una letanía en su mente en la que deseaba que Ushijima tampoco hubiese tenido contacto alguno con objetos de temática sexual.

–El primer día al llegar, junto con las llaves de la habitación y otras cosas nos preguntaron si necesitábamos protección –explicó Ushijima.

–¿Se referían a eso? –le preguntó Kageyama.

–Eso parece –le respondió Ushijima para comentar después al resto–. Dijimos que ya teníamos, pues en Brasil hace demasiado sol y yo tenía mi protección solar factor +50 y Kageyama ya tenía sus rodilleras. Suponemos que por eso, no nos dieron nada.

–¡Menudo timo! ¿Así que no es cierto lo de los cuarenta condones?

–Es que no hemos preguntado a los más indicados.

–¡Qué sí, hombre! Si lo pone aquí en internet: se repartieron 450.000, más de 40 por deportista.

–Yo estaba allí en Río y los rumores eran ciertos, ¡os lo juro!

–O pensaron que estabais liados y que no los necesitabais.

De nuevo las voces se pisaban unas a otras y Sakusa casi no era capaz de distinguir quién decía qué. O quizás era porque sus alarmas acababan de saltar, eclipsando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el pensamiento de que alguien le podía quitar a su hombre. De pronto no importaba cuántos años hubiesen compartido Kageyama y Ushijima en el mismo equipo además de la selección, ni cuanta confianza se tuvieran. Que si juntaba todos los días que habían pasado juntos él y Wakatoshi no llegarían ni a una décima parte de los que había compartido con Tobio. Que, maldita sea, ¿había estado centrando sus celos en la persona equivocada? Nada de aquello se podía repetir. El destino existía por una única razón.

Bokuto seguía hablando de condones como globos y Hinata le reía las gracias junto con Hyakuzawa y Komori. Morisuke recordaba a un tal Kuroo que era otro loco como Bokuto. Miya se veía triste porque empezaba a dudar de que fuera capaz de ganar su apuesta contra Hoshiumi y Ojiro trataba de consolarlo. Hakuba seguía tapándole la boca a Hoshiumi, tal vez a esas alturas ya lo hubiese asfixiado.

 _Ahora o nunca, Kiyoomi._ Inspiró. Expiró. Colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, cerrándolas apretadas hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. _Debes aprovechar la confusión._

–Wakatoshi-kun, ¿compartes la habitación con alguien?

Sakusa suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, independientemente de cual fuese la respuesta. Ya estaba todo dicho, por su parte no había más que hacer. Tan solo le faltaba poder disfrutar de esas milésimas de segundo en las que aún coexistían ambas dimensiones; en la que Wakatoshi le decía que sí, y en la que le decía que no. Mientras tanto, pasó toda una vida de posibilidades por su mente. Desde confesiones atrasadas a altas horas de la madrugada en la habitación del hotel. Viajes sorpresa a Varsovia. Y no dejar ni un preservativo sin usar en las Olimpiadas.

Ushijima dudó. Los nervios de Sakusa se multiplicaron por mil no solo por la espera sino porque Wakatoshi se giró hacia Tobio.

–¿Había quedado contigo?

No era de extrañar, en realidad. Quizás por haber sido del mismo equipo durante tanto tiempo tenían una especie de contrato no verbal.

–Había quedado con Hinata –contestó Kageyama.

A Sakusa tampoco le sorprendía eso. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que al unísono se levantaron manos y voces reclamando la compañía del pelirrojo.

–¡Y yo! –exclamó Hyakuzawa, presumiendo de amistad de juventud.

–¡Yo también! –reivindicó Hoshiumi.

–¡Omi-kun! No me esperaba esto de ti –Atsumu le dirigió una mirada dolida por su traición a Sakusa, pues ellos solían compartir habitación desde que jugaban en los Jackals, antes de alzar la mano también a modo de despecho–. Yo también.

–¡Y yo! –ahora el que lloraba era Bokuto, quien también solía compartir regularmente habitación con Hinata.

El pobre chico, abrumado, no sabía qué hacer después de tantas solicitudes inesperadas. Ni siquiera había sido su intención el ser foco de problemas pero, gracias a lo sucedido, Sakusa lo tenía más claro: no había sido sobre Wakatoshi-kun sobre quien se cernían como cuervos hambrientos, sino sobre Shôyô.

Por algo había sido conocido como el señuelo definitivo. Tal vez podría aprovechar esta maniobra de distracción que centraba la atención de todos sobre el pelirrojo y actuar subrepticiamente para convencer a Wakatoshi de que él era la mejor opción.

–Por favor, esto es muy violento y no quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido. ¿Y si lo echamos a suertes? –propuso Shôyô como solución más neutra. No paraba de rascarse la cabeza y se le veía visiblemente apurado.

–¡A piedra, papel o tijeras! –propuso Bokuto–. Se me da realmente bien.

–¿Cómo se te va a dar realmente bien? Eso no requiere ninguna técnica, es puro azar–rebatió Atsumu, quien propuso el sistema del palito más corto, como si aquello no fuera puro azar también.

–¡Cara o cruz!

–Hinata piensa en un número y el resto tenemos que adivinarlo.

–Pero ahí podría hacer trampa ¿quién te dice que realmente es ese número el que ha pensado y no porque quiera elegir a esa persona?

–¡BASTA! –exclamó el propio Hinata, callándolos a todos –. Ni una cosa ni otra, elijo a Yaku porque es de los pocos que no me había elegido.

Hubo protestas generalizadas.

–No te he elegido porque ya había quedado con Komori –explicó el otro líbero.

–¿Pero Komori no tenía un acuerdo tácito de exclusividad con Sakusa? –preguntó Hoshiumi, quien seguramente lo recordara de los campamentos de preparatoria en los que habían coincidido.

 _Tiene razón… ¿yo no tenía un acuerdo con Komori? ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme también?_ Se planteó Sakusa, sin ni siquiera recordar que la confluencia de nuevo, años más tarde, con Komori, podría dar por supuesta una extensión del inexistente contrato hasta el día presente.

–¿Qué acuerdo ni acuerdo? ¿No estás viendo que se le acaba de declarar a Ushijima delante de nuestras narices? –escupió Atsumu, que seguía molesto por haber sido dejado de lado a la primera de cambio ante el mejor postor.

–Que Kiyoomi ya no me necesita, sabe cuidarse solo –intervino Komori con las manos en alto en son de paz, pidiendo que no lo metieran más en líos.

–Tampoco te necesitaba antes –masculló Sakusa por no quedar en evidencia aunque sabiendo que su primo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Komori había sido el único tan cercano y que lo conocía tan bien, que había llegado a advertir sus sentimientos por Wakatoshi. Ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero apartado y en lugar seguro donde sabía que no le salpicaría, era demasiado tentador. Así que confirmó que ya había quedado con Morisuke, seguramente para intercambiar información de interés que al equipo le venía bien propiciar. Y como mejor era no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos y que fluyeran lo mas libremente posible, Komori arrastró a Morisuke hacia la habitación, para despejar el camino a Sakusa y su Romeo.

Hakuba, que también se cansó de hacer placaje a Kôrai, decidió ir a lo seguro y compartir habitación con su actual compañero de equipo Aran, otro que dejó nuevamente boquiabierto a Atsumu ante su traición. Y también se retiraron a descansar.

En un gesto desesperado por buscar una cara conocida y tras el rechazo doble de Hinata, Hyakuzawa y Kageyama también decidieron juntarse. Al final, el ser de Miyagi era como un lazo de sangre imposible de ignorar, y ambos abandonaron el comedor.

Mientras tanto, Sakusa aún cruzaba los dedos puesto que Wakatoshi todavía seguía libre. Teniendo en cuenta que si Hinata se mantenía firme en su decisión y elegía solo a alguien que no le hubiese pedido a él previamente, las únicas opciones eran Ushijima y el propio Sakusa, así que lo mejor era que Wakatoshi se adelantara y aceptara su proposición.

Aunque Miya lo había calificado como “declaración”, mejor hacía oídos sordos. No era el momento de enzarzarse en una discusión. Si Wakatoshi quería tomarlo como declaración, pues bueno, eso que tenía adelantado.

Sin embargo, Wakatoshi tenía toda su atención en Bokuto y Atsumu, quienes discutían a ver cual de los dos se deprimía más.

–No me pienso quedar contigo, ¡roncas como una locomotora! –le reprochaba Atsumu a Kôtarô.

–¡Y tú te tiras pedos! –le recriminó Bokuto.

Viendo que aquello no tenía pinta de acabar bien y cuanto más tardara en solucionarse todo, más probabilidades tenía de que Wakatoshi fuera arrebatado de su lado, Sakusa decidió intervenir.

–Eso no es verdad, Bokuto, ¿crees que si fuera cierto yo –recalcó el pronombre, como si pronunciar esas dos letras con más fuerza llevara implícito un montón de cosas que Bokuto debía inferir acerca de su personalidad contraria a cualquier cosa desagradable– habría aguantado años compartiendo habitación junto a este? No da un ruido, se porta bien, por favor, Bokuto…

Bokuto no se lo pensó dos veces antes de descartar por completo la posibilidad de compartir habitación con Atsumu para girarse y suplicar de nuevo a Hinata, como si este nunca hubiese manifestado el deseo de no compartir habitación con alguno de los que se habían “peleado” por él.

Sakusa estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con desesperación.

Hinata terminó por aceptar a Bokuto, que procedió a llenarlo de abrazos mientras se lo llevaba fuera del salón, pareciendo la reconciliación de un viejo matrimonio que había roto temporalmente.

De pronto, sin saber por qué, quizás porque Gao y Aran pasaban de movidas y se habían marchado ya y no había nadie que placara a Hoshiumi, éste había retomado su discusión con Atsumu.

Sakusa no tenía el menor interés en prestar atención a lo que aquellos dos se decían en su estúpida apuesta que ninguno lograría ganar, por mucho que Atsumu se las diera de gigoló. En cuanto a Hoshiumi, seguramente seguiría siendo virgen así que podía apostar todo lo que le diera la gana, mientras dejara a su Wakatoshi en paz.

Y hablando de Wakatoshi… Solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la mesa. Era como aquellas situaciones en donde todo parece orquestado para favorecer a la pareja protagonista. Los otros dos se chillaban. Y Sakusa alzó la vista en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta formulada antes de que se hubiese desatado la tormenta.

Cuando Wakatoshi encontró su mirada, Sakusa aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta, y lo hizo aún más al notar que la vista de Ushijima se desviaba hacia su derecha. Estuvo a punto de girarse a ver qué ocurría, qué demonios había tan interesante como para fastidiar su momento. Creía que incluso llegó a mascullar unos cuantos insultos de la rabia que le había dado, justo antes de sentir una mano en su hombro.

Lo que le faltaba. No solo gente que venía a robarle una atención que debía ser suya, sino que se tomaba libertades para tocarle. No podía estar más cabreado.

–¡SHHT! –chistó la voz a su espalda, seguido de un pitido de silbato.

La discusión entre Miya y Kôrai terminó abruptamente y, observando sus rostros lívidos, Sakusa en seguida comprendió que no debía ser algo a tomar a la ligera.

–¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Aún vais a preescolar? –regañó. No había que dejarse engañar por el deje burlesco en sus palabras. Estaba realmente enfadado–. ¿No os da vergüenza que os tenga que llamar la atención?

Miya y Hoshiumi de pronto estaban más rectos que una vela con cara de no haber roto un plato.

–¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

Iwaizumi Hajime emergió por encima del hombro de Sakusa para poder escrutar su rostro mientras esperaba su respuesta. Era como cuando el profesor pillaba a los alumno riendo mientras se mandaban notitas y exigía que alguien compartiera con el resto aquello tan gracioso. De pronto, era consciente de que no podía decir la verdad. Si desvelaba que todo el revuelo montado en el comedor, por el que seguramente otros huéspedes se habían quejado y por eso tenían a uno de sus entrenadores echándoles la bronca, se debía a que hombres adultos no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo tan simple como con quien dormir, era más que obvio que Iwaizumi se tomaría la justicia por su mano y, en tal caso, las opciones no le eran muy favorables. Si decía que se estaban peleando, estaba claro que separaría a Atsumu y Hoshiumi y jamás tendría una oportunidad de compartir su tiempo con Ushijima como deseaba.

_Piensa, Kiyoomi, piensa qué puedes decir que le convenza._

Aún estaba pensando en qué inventar cuando sucedió lo que menos se esperaba.

_¡No, Wakatoshi! ¡Tú no!_

–Miya y Hoshiumi discuten porque los dos querían compartir habitación con Hinata y por una apuesta sobre-

Atsumu alzó la voz para salvar su dignidad.

_¡No, por favor! ¡Miya, no menciones nada de preservativos!_

–¡Yo no estaría discutiendo con Hoshiumi si tú no me hubieras traicionado por Ushiwaka! –le soltó a Sakusa, señalándolo con el dedo y la cara roja.

Sakusa se quería morir. ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que enterarse de su crush por Wakatoshi? Ni siquiera cuando se lo preguntó pretendía que los demás lo oyeran. De hecho, perseguía justamente el efecto contrario, por eso lo hizo cuando la discusión estaba en su momento más caótico.

No podía culpar a Iwaizumi por mirar a unos y otros sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Se lo tenían merecido por inmaduros e idiotas.

 _¿En qué demonios pensabas, Kiyoomi? ¿De verdad pensaste que Wakatoshi accedería? A la primera oportunidad ha tirado por la borda todas tus opciones._ Se decía Sakusa a la vez que él mismo trataba de rebatir sus propias teorías. _¡Pero ya sabes como es Wakatoshi! Él solo ha contestado a lo que Iwaizumi ha preguntado de la manera más realista, sin ninguna intención oculta._

Sí, que Iwaizumi estuviese a punto de echarse las manos a la cabeza, estaba totalmente justificado.

–¡Y que vosotros seáis el futuro de nuestro país! ¡Vergüenza os tenía que dar! Mañana cuando el resto esté presente se os va a caer el pelo a todos.

Y aunque Atsumu y Hoshiumi estaban ya más suaves que un guante y a una distancia a la que no podían llegar a las manos, Iwaizumi rodeó la mesa, situándose entre ellos. Con cada mano agarró a uno de la camiseta, los hizo levantarse y los empujó hacia el lado contrario de la mesa, en dirección hacia donde estaban Sakusa y Ushijima.

–Ahí tenéis solucionado el asunto.

Con tan mala suerte que Atsumu fue empujado hacia Wakatoshi.

Y Hoshiumi hacia Sakusa.

–Pero…– Sakusa hizo un último intento de arreglar las cosas pero fue inmediatamente cortado por la voz autoritaria del joven entrenador.

–A callar. Que no reciba ni una queja más. ¿Entendido?

Hajime se giró murmurando algo de por qué no se había nacionalizado argentino y que quizás estuviera aún a tiempo.

Wakatoshi y Atsumu se disponían a abandonar el comedor con resignación y la sensación de haber sido apaleados y Sakusa observó a Hoshiumi de arriba a abajo con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

Suspiró una retahíla de insultos para sí mismo.

¿Antes dijo que no podía estar más cabreado?

Pues se equivocaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí de un tirón. Tenía otra idea empezada pero me surgió esta idea y aquí está tal cual, con la locura del momento intacta en la que escribí sin pensar en lo que escribía, así que siento si está OOC y todo eso. Es todo una mezcla de headcanons, conversaciones, cosas que he visto aquí y allá, teorías compartidas que se han juntado y ha dado forma a esto. Sea como sea, me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Así que espero que os haya gustado XDD.  
> Desde luego, Iwaizumi tuvo el mejor entrenamiento previo tratando con Oikawa y el Seijoh XDD.  
> No tengo mucho que comentar, pero estaré deseando comentar con vosotros.  
> Votos, comentarios, kudos son gratis.  
> Besitos  
> Ak


End file.
